Hésitation, à ma façon
by SebBuul
Summary: Venez lire mon remix d'Hésiation, au point de vue de la meute de loup qui se trouve à Forks.
1. Résumé de l'histoire

_Titre : _Hésitation, à a façon.

_Disclaimer : _Deux personnages m'appartiennent, seulement 2. Tout le reste appartient à Stephenie Meyer.

_Rating : _K - M

_Résumé : _

Paul fait profil bas en ce moment, il s'est impregné de Seth Clearwater, le jeune frère de Leah, ce qui ne plaît pas du tout à la jeune indienne. Lorsque Seth se transforme pour la première fois, il s'imprègne à son tour, et de qui ? De Paul bien sûr. Chez les vampires, Edward Cullen est mort. Bella n'est pas arrivée à temps. Lorsqu'elle revient à Forks, elle se retrouve devant les loups et là, le Boom ! Embry s'imprègne de Bella dès qu'elle croise son regard. S'en suit alors l'imprégnation de Seth, puis de Jacob sur une fille de la Push, Morgan Kesley. Un nouveau loup arrive ensuite et s'imprègne de Leah. Tout le monde connaît maintenant son âme soeur. Mais une menace arrive, une autre armée de nouveau-né est créée et veut s'en prendre aux Quileutes. Bien sûr ces derniers sont prêts.

_Couples principaux :_  
PaulxSeth (merci à Daneesha pour m'avoir fait adorer ce couple.)  
JacobxOC (Morgan Kesley)  
EmbryxBella  
LeahxOC (Bryan Wolfe)

_Couples secondaires : **(Quelques apparitions.)**_

SamxEmilie  
JaredxKim  
PaulxRachel  
BradyxCollin (à partir du chapitre 4)


	2. Chapitre 1

_Chapitre 1 : _ Lorsque le loup regarde l'âme soeur.

**Ils sont sur la plage, mains entrelacées, marchant doucement l'un à côté de l'autre. Le seul bruit est celui du ressac des vagues contre la falaise. Soudain, le plus jeune d'entre eux s'arrête, sautant au cou de l'autre pour placer ses mains sur la nuque de son amant. Il rapproche alors leurs lèvres. Leurs lèvres se scéllèrent en un baiser passioné et rempli d'amour.**

Paul se réveilla, en sueur, une bosse s'étant formé dans son caleçon mouillé. Cela faisait trois mois que cela durait, chaque matin, Paul se réveillait ainsi, faisant sans arrêt le même rêve. Se décidant à se lever, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain avec des habits propres. L'horloge indiquait 8h. Il descendit les escaliers, se dirigea dans la cuisine et prit un petit-déjeuner maigre. Une fois le petit-déjeuner avalé, Paul sortit de la maison, prenant soin de laisser un mot à sa mère, précisant qu'il était aller faire une patrouille, ce qui n'était pas la vérité mais pas un mensonge non plus. Il devait surveiller le jeune Seth Clearwater, le petit frère de Leah, une membre de la meute. Depuis trois mois, chaque matin, il devait allé épier Seth qui était en proie à une forte fièvre. La meute cragnait qu'il ne se transforme sous le coup de la colère, étant de plus en plus proie à des sautes d'humeurs. Seulement, Paul ne voyaient pas cette surveillance du même oeil que les autres, en effet, depuis 3 mois, Paul s'était imprégné de Seth, ce qui lui avait fait qu'il s'attiré les foudres de Leah, sa soeur.

Paul fut tiré de ses songes par le bruit des feuilles mortes sous ses pieds. Après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil alentour, il décida qu'il pouvait muté ici. Enlevant ces vêtements un par un, il les attacha à sa cheville et se mit à trembler si fort qu'on aurait dit qu'il explosait. En effet, quelques secondes plus tard, Paul sembla exploser pour laisser place à un loup couleur gris métallique. Le loup s'élança en direction de la maison des Clearwater. Lorsqu'il arriva, Paul fut surpris de voir que Seth était sous le porche, un livre à la main. Un pli concentré sur le visage, il était torse nu, malgré la pluie qui semblait ne pas le toucher, et de ce fait, on voyait les muscles légerment dessinés sur le torse du futur loup.

_"Il est si craquant."_pensa Paul, en proie à des bouffées de chaleur._ "Non, non, non ! Paul, soit sérieux, tu dois le surveiller, pas fantasmer."_

Retrouvant son sérieux, Paul orienta de nouveau son regard vers Seth, il avait refermé son bouquin et regardait dans la direction de Paul, ce dernier s'immoblisa en espérant que cela fonctionne. Bingo ! Seth ouvrit de nouveau l'ouvrage qu'il tenait dans ses mains et, le posant sur ses genoux, recommença à lire. Paul pourrait le regarder des heures, regarder son visage concentré, regarder ses mains tournant les pages du livre, son buste couleur caramel, tout chez lui était source de beauté, de grace. Chaque fois que l'homme-loup regardait Seth, il revoyait le moment de son imprégnation.

_*******__**Flashback**__*******_

Paul se leva tôt ce matin là, il avait reçu l'odre de Sam d'aller surveiller Seth, sa soeur les ayant prévenus qu'ils pouvaient désormais s'inquiéter quant au gène de Seth, qu'ils pouvaient faire cuir un oeuf sur sa tête. Sam s'était alors affolé et avait cosulter les anciens, sans grand besoin, ils lui avaient confimés ses dires, il fallait surveiller le jeune Clearwater pour qu'il ne fasse de mal à personne, si quelqu'un venait à l'énerver. Paul avait donc té nommés "Gardien du louveteau", comme les autres aimaient l'appellé. Il se levait tout les jours pour retrouver Seth dans le même livre depuis 3 mois. il s'était alors diriger vers la maison de Sue, Leah et Seth Clearwater. Il l'avait retrouver sous le porche, son livre dans les mains. Seth avait l'habtude de jeter des regard furtif vers la forêt, il était, certes, dehors mais avait quand même une légère appréhension. Lorsqu'il jeta un autre regard vers la masse d'arbres, il croisa, inconsciemment, le regard de Paul qui était en tant que loup. L'effet fut immédiat pour Paul, tout s'embrouilla dans sa tête et une seule chose resta intact, et amplifiée, son amitié pour Seth, qui était devenu maintenant un amour inconditionnel.

_Deux amants sur la plage, enlacés, s'embrassant passionément. Deux gros loups allongés sur le sol de la forêt, le plus petit, couleur sable, la tête à l'emplacement du coeur du plus gros, couleur métal foncé. Deux hommes, main dans la main, courrant dans l'eau. Deux loups côte à côte, attendant l'ennemi. Deux coeurs qui battent pour protéger le coeur de son âme soeur._

Paul toma au sol, le bruit du choc amorti par la boue. Il venait de s'imprégner de Seth, au bout de seulement deux semaines de connaissance.

_*******__**Flashback (fin)**__*******_

Paul soupira, une larme de la taille d'une balle de tennis roulant sur sa joue couverte d'une épaisse fourrure gris métallique. Voilà comment il s'était imprégné, d'un Quileute de 15 ans qui allait bientôt devenir comme lui et qui allait surement s'imprégner de quelqu'un d'autre. Ce qu'il ne savait, c'est qque, puisque lui-même s'est impregné de Seth, Seth ne peut s'impregné que de Paul.


End file.
